


Bucky With The Good Hair

by Michaelgordonclitoris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia Bucky, Angst, Cute, Flashback, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post TWS, Post cw, Skinny Steve, Sort Of, bucky with short hair, but only in, but still fluff, just fluff, post serum steve, pre iw, pre serum steve - Freeform, submisisve Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelgordonclitoris/pseuds/Michaelgordonclitoris
Summary: Bucky overhears Steve talking about how handsome Bucky was in the thirties when his hair was short so Bucky has Natasha give him a haircut to see Steve’s reaction. Is Steve... in love with him?





	Bucky With The Good Hair

Steve has always still felt the same even after his wildly advanced transformation, besides the obvious changes that he of course felt instantly, being taller, being able to lift things he couldn’t before, being able to see in color, and being able to take in a full breath of air without coughs chasing after, and so on. 

Steve slams the door to his room in the tower, pretty often, with all his might making a loud crack ring out through the hallway, “Sorry!” He calls out after the loud noise and a few yelps from other rooms. He never really try’s to slam it out of anger or anything, He just remembers being young and having to use a lot of power to be able to close the door in one swift motion. Things like this happen all the time for him and always makes him a bit embarrassed. Accidentally breaking pencils in half while taking notes in meetings, tossing the remote to Clint just a little too enthusiastically (thankfully it's not like Clint would miss the catch anyway), or forgetting how much he weighs and flopping down into his bed and smashing the bed frame underneath. The latter happens a bit too often if you ask Tony, three new work orders just this month just for new furniture for the super soldier, and six new work orders from his buddy Bucky who keeps breaking things with his metal arm not even paying attention to his strength. Don’t even get tony started on how much the costs on repairing gym equipment are. If you asked him he’d tell you without a hitch, “Well an average hanging punching bag is around sixty dollars each, and capsicle here blows through about three per day, up to five if Barnes is being a little shit that day. So minimum 7K a month, and that's not even taking into consideration of when Rogers needs to get laid and breaks the frame or hook and cracks the ceiling frames.”

So naturally Steve forgets that he has super hearing, and in turn forgets that Bucky does as well. They could both easily hear even a whisper in another room even separated by walls and doors so its very easy for Bucky to hear Steve speaking at normal volume in the living room from the kitchen. 

Bucky really didn’t mean to snoop, he never does, but somehow people just never notice him when he’s alone. It must be something the soviets instilled in him. Before he was captured his step was so broad and loud, you could hear him coming from a mile away. Now Bucky seems to sneak up on everyone not even meaning to. Nobody, not even Steve noticed he was in the kitchen making himself a mug of tea. From an outsider's perspective he was nearly silent, from Bucky's point of view though he was just moving around naturally and doing the job at hand. 

So Steve naturally continued his conversation with Sam. “Besides the sneaking around, I think he’s starting to come back to his old self,” he smiled fondly.

Sam nods, happy for his friend getting his loved one back and Steve continues gushing, “sometimes he gets a bit quiet when he needs to express something but it's really all about giving him time to think, internalize how he feels, and tell us. It can be a challenge to get him to know that what he wants matters again.” 

Sam nods understanding and compliments Steve for how well he had also been handling the situation, “Man, I can't imagine how hard it was at first for you. For buck even more of course, but you always have some hard shit to deal with and once its fixed another issues comes up for you. You attract trouble don't you cap?” 

“Well Bucky has always been trouble,” he laughs and his eyes look so light and happy when talking about Bucky. He’s thinking about them when they were so much younger, “You all hear about all those fights I got in when I was younger but you don't know the other side of it.”

“Oh enlighten me,” Sam chuckles not believing Steve after all the stories Bucky has shared. Whenever Bucky would remember something he would gasp and tell the memory out loud to Steve even if other people were around. Steve didn't mind of course, saying it out loud helped James remember the small details. Though every once and a while Steve would half to interject, knowing how the story ended with something that he wouldn’t want people bringing up again, embarrassing stories of how clumsy and awkward he used to be. 

“Listen, he was a regular troublemaker in class and it always made me look bad. He’d never stop talking and making jokes under his breath from the seat behind me. Of course, I was in love with him so everything he said made me laugh like a maniac and then I get in trouble for being loud,” he explains to Sam. 

“Mmhmm,” Sam utters and chuckles unconvinced.

“Its true! Would I ever lie to you Sam?” He laughs back, “All the teachers and dames in the class would give me dirty looks and he’d play all innocent. They always bought it of course.”

Sam makes a small joke about Steve still calling girls Dames and rolls his eyes, switching the channel on the television again while still listening to his friend. 

“How can you accuse that handsome kid of lying? He’d just sit there innocently and everyone ate it up,” Steve starts to remember how handsome his friend was back then and expresses it out loud, “Of course, He’s still handsome now,” he blushes making sure Sam didn't take it the wrong way, “but you never saw him which his short hair slicked back. He looked very clean cut…”

Bucky's interest perks up when he hears Steve talking about him this way. He’d been listening the whole time, of course, but now more intently. Bucky doesn't really remember what he looked like much, he has more images of what Steve used to look like. He of course always used to look at Steve a LOT more than he looked in the mirror. Not to say that he wasn't an inkling of vain back then, Bucky knew he looked good and took pride in his appearance but he’s just now starting to remember that he looked at Steve in a way he didn't realize, lovingly, and did he hear Steve correctly? Steve was in love with him? Maybe he meant it in a different way but how could he know. He didn't want to bring it up, he wants to remember. 

Steve keeps going on not even realizing that Sam is no longer even listening, “Especially in his uniform, that along with his short hair... all the dames threw themselves at him and I can't blame them,” he chuckles, “The museum pictures really don’t do it justice.”

Buck smiles just listening to the way his friend talks about him. He could take it in a romantic way or in a platonic way, he really wasn't sure but there was an inkling of a thought in his brain that it was the former. He had to test it to be sure. 

He asked Natasha for help, he didn't really explain exactly why he wanted the sudden change but she nodded and helped him knowing that she would do anything to help him and Steve get back to normal and if this is what he wanted than she had no problem with it. 

Only a few days later Bucky walks into the living room where everyone was gathered. He had been in his room most of the day nervous about his little experiment but when he walks in Thor notices him first and smiles approving, “Ah! I see you’ve taken a page from my book,” he laughs and brings his hand to his head and runs it through his short hair. Bucky chuckles and nods moving through the group to sit next to Steve. Steve turns and sees his friend now, hair cut just like it used to be seventy years ago. Bucky looks so fresh and and happy this way, like nothing bad has ever happened to him and that this is just another normal day back in the thirties. 

Steve clearly looks shocked for a moment and his breathing stills as he looks at him. He literally feels his heart swell in his chest by looking at him and his pupils dilate not even knowing how to react. Everyone else exclaims how good it looks and Natasha of course makes sure to take her credit for the nice cut where it’s due. Sam just chuckles looking at Steve’s face but no one else seems to take notice. 

“How do you like it Stevie?” Buck also laughs softly seeing how flustered Steve is and takes care to pay attention to every little detail of his reaction.

“I.. Wow..” Steve mutters not really knowing what to say. Could he have heard what Steve said the other day? He didn't seem to be around at the time but just because Steve didn’t notice him doesn’t rule out snooping, as Steve has come to learn. 

Bucky laughs and rolls his eyes, “I thought maybe cutting it would help me with some old memories,” he lies and Steve just nods silently. Steve reaches to touch it shyly and Bucky jokingly swats his hand out of the way, “You’ll mess it up punk,” he teases and suddenly Steve feels like a small nineteen year old kid around him again, a blushing mess over everything Bucky does, and much harder to hide it now. 

Bucky turns his head and leans his elbows down on his knees to tune back into the conversation the others are having, praising Natasha’s work, but really in the corner of his eye he’s still watching Steve. 

Steve is a mess internally right now. He still hasn’t really said a coherent sentence and cant take his eyes off of Bucky. He looks amazing, Steve thinks to himself, wishing he could be all over him right now. He’s never had that privilege but when they were younger they used to sleep in bed together sometimes when buck slept over, which was often. Bucky would wrap his arms around the much smaller boy and keep his tiny frame pressed against his. Steve feels just like that right now, like he’s being pressed up against Bucky's larger body with Bucky's arm over his obvious rib cage and his large hand against his flat stomach.

After the conversation dies down Bucky slaps Steve’s knee gently and looks back over to him, “Can i stay with you in your room tonight? In case I have any memories come back?” He asks sincerely and of course there’s no way in Asgard Steve could say no to that on a normal day, let alone now. 

“Of course buck,” he smiles and nods still a bit shy from it all. 

As the rest of the night goes by not much else happens. The whole group eats a meal and watches a night time movie. Bucky clearly feels Steves looking at him the whole time but let’s him without teasing knowing Steve is probably very emotional right now seeing his old friend again, really, for the first time. 

When it's time for the two to retire to Steve’s bedroom, Steve gives him some sweatpants to change into. Back in the thirties they didn't really have air conditioning so they had to sleep in the most comfortable but long clothes they could find, but now a days Steve’s room is a nice comfortable temperature so he has gotten used to sleeping shirtless with some snug and comfortable pants and if Bucky weren’t here he’d probably just be in his boxers. 

Bucky changes in the corner of the room not really bothering to go to the bathroom. Steve eyes Bucky's back when he changes, seeing his shoulder muscles flex as he takes off his shirt. Bucky's definitely bigger now and the scarring around his left side where his left arm meets his torso is obviously not what Steve had seen long ago but the new haircut just makes him seem like that different person he used to be. That's not James, thats Bucky. Steve shakes his head and focuses back on what he’s doing, changing and getting into the bed underneath all of the covers and then waiting for Bucky. 

Bucky notices every single look that Steve is giving him but pretends he doesnt of course. He gets under the covers with Steve and turns out the lamp beside him. Steve wraps his arms around the smaller man and pulls him close. Bucky furrows his brows in confusion, remembering something. “This isn’t right.” He shakes his head. 

Steve’s heart races thinking he means them being in bed together and he feels like his whole world is about to fall down. They were always like this but maybe Bucky remembers their childhood now and thinks it was all wrong, that they shouldn’t touch the way they did. “I.. I-“ he chokes out.

Bucky moves Steve’s arms away from him and swiftly changes their positions so that he has his arms around the larger man instead. He snuggles into the back of Steve’s neck and pulls him in close, their bodies hugged together. Bucky moves his flesh hand around Steves body trying to use muscle memory to find where its supposed to be. He guides the hand to his friends shoulder and then his chest, shaking his head that that's not right until he finds his hand at Steve’s stomach and he sighs, proud that he found where it was supposed to be. “That's right,” he nods softly and smiles to himself proudly

Steve shakes slightly, not having felt this in so long, But embraces it, nervous, but comfortable just like he used to be every time this happened as kids. 

“Did I ever... used to kiss the back of your neck?” Bucky asks softly, getting his current urges confused with ancient memories. 

“Um.. no I don't think so,” Steve shakes his head very slightly

Buck blushes slightly a little embarrassed but leans forward slightly and leaves a small innocent and chaste kiss to the back of Steve neck. Steve shivers suddenly and Bucky feels it under his lips. Even though it wasn't a memory like he thought, it felt right, like it should be a memory. 

The hand that's over Steve’s stomach feels firmer now even though its not, he’s just noticing it. Bucky touching him in any way feels like a burning sensation, a good one, but still he doesn't move at all to let Bucky do anything he wants. 

“You were in love with me,” Bucky whispers. He knows for sure now from his little haircut test. When he was young maybe he was just a little too naive to tell but now its so obvious. 

“Were?” Steve mumbles trying to see how much Bucky remembers. 

“We slept like this almost every night,” he nods, “You looked at me like I was a pretty girl. I think i just assumed it was because you used to look up to me or something but today you’ve looked at me the same way.” 

“Maybe I still look up to you,” Steve shrugs.

“No…” Bucky shakes his head, “I can tell Stevie, maybe not when it was the thirties and it was a little scarier, but I can tell now.” He whispers all of this like he’s still scared to say it or scared to be wrong. 

When Bucky calls him Stevie the larger man swallows and shakes again slightly. Bucky starts pressing kisses to the back of his neck again. “I think I loved you too.” 

Steve's eyes widen but he chokes out one word, “Loved?” 

“Love,” Bucky corrects to make it present tense, “I think i always have,” he adds nodding as if he’s putting it together, “yeah… I always have Stevie,” he grins just figuring it out finally. 

Steve shakingly moves around underneath Bucky's heavy arm and turns to him, he’s laying lower on the bed so it almost makes it look like he’s smaller again as he has to look up to meet eyes with him. When he does he gasps, seeing Bucky just as he used to be. 

Bucky's lip shakes thinking he said the wrong thing but calms down again when Steve’s hand reaches up and touches his cheek so softly. His thumb brushes across his cheekbones, then jawline, then hair. Once his hands are in his hair he starts to tear up and so does Bucky. “Stevie…” he mumbles falling apart from all the emotions of it all. 

“Sh shh,” Steve shushes very softly and keeps touching his face and hair, “god it's really you Bucky,” his voice cracks and he can’t believe what’s happening. A tear slips out from Bucky's eyes and he flutters them closed. 

“No no, please,” Steve whispers, “please let me see your eyes.” He almost sounds like he’s begging. Bucky opens his eyes and cant help but let out a shuttered breath looking back into Steves. “God…” Steve mumbles. 

“Don’t you go and say his name in vain,” Bucky teases and Steve chuckles emotionally and shakes his head shyly. 

“I’ve..” Steve starts, “I've been waiting a century for this,” He whimpers.

Bucky nods agreeing, “Me too Stevie,” he whispers and starts pressing kisses to his face now softly, so softly and carefully. The kisses are random, his temple, his cheek, his jaw, his chin, and carefully, so carefully right next to his lips. 

Steve lets out a small pathetic whimper, not in any sexual nature but just so filled with emotion. The kiss next to his lips was almost to much for him to handle, “Please Bucky…” a tear slips from his eyes too.

Bucky presses a kiss against the tear, rubs his nose gently over the spot and then finally takes Steve's lips against his. When he does Steve tastes the salt of his tears accidentally but doesn’t mind. Bucky holds him closer than Steve even thinks is possible and wraps his legs in the others. A few more tears slip between the two faces and Bucky moves his lips slightly, kissing Steve a bit more deeply. Steve shakes again, shocked and not really knowing what to do. 

Bucky helps him relax, bringing his hand to Steve's face and gently holding it. He whispers against his lips, “Its okay Stevie. It's just me. You never need to be scared with me.” 

Steve nods softly and kisses back now, finding an ounce of courage. “I love you,” he moans in a voice of passion. 

“I love you,” Bucky almost sobs back as they kiss messily, not worried about how their technique is and just feeling each others lips for the very first time.

After a while the kisses become desperate. Steve has never felt this close to someone before and he wants everything all at once. Want to feel every inch of Bucky, but Bucky has to have control for the both of them. “Slow down Stevie, slow, slow,” he whispers and pulls his lips away to relax the other man and rubs his side gently to calm him. Steve blushes and nods, separating himself for the moment. “I know it's been a hundred years but were not rushing this,” Bucky says, meaning it with good intentions.

Steve nods again and relaxes with his forehead to Bucky's. He starts to get sleepy but the emotions are still there. He cries softly until he falls asleep, letting himself finally be cradled and cared for again by the only person he could ever let. This is the first time they’ve fallen asleep face to face.


End file.
